Namine', You're So Mischievous
by Zorbert17
Summary: Namine' and Larxene sitting in a tree....Then Luxord comes on and Namine' becomes insanely jealous. A sequel to Midnight Rumblings and Roxy, You're So Dreamy.
1. Ownership

**_Note: My first Namine/Larxene fanfic! I got such a positive response from 'Midnight Rumblings' that I decided to make a story for the two._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts. *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

_

* * *

_

"Hey Nam?" She asked, while pulling on a t-shirt.

"Yeah?" The second girl responded, walking up to the other and putting her arms loosely around her waist, kissing her back lightly.

"Do you think I'm a mean?" She turned around to look at Namine's angelic face.

Namine' felt thrown off by the odd (and out of nowhere) question she was just asked.

"No. I don't at all. I mean, yeah you sometimes have this glare that makes people's insides melt and you have some problems with anger management. But no, I never thought you were mean."

"Thanks." She said, unconvinced.

"Oh, relax. I'm sure a lot of people like you." She paused at the glare Larxene gave her, "Ok. _Some_ people like you."

Larxene gave her a _that's-not-true-at-all _look.

"_I_ like you." Namine' said, standing on her toes to kiss the other.

"Good. I'd be pretty pissed if you didn't." Larxene said, then bending down to kiss her beautiful Namine' again.

* * *

"So what's new with you?" He said, tossing an Ace of Diamonds into the cartoonishly large, black velvet hat.

"Nothing really. I've just been hanging out with Namine' for the most part." She said, tossing a card and having it dart away from the hat at the last second.

"Namine'........" He said, scratching his bright blond goatee, "Who's that? I thought you didn't have any friends."

Larxene gave him her world famous death glare. But to no avail. By now, Luxord had been given a daily dosage of that since she had come to this castle.

"Luxord. I don't know how you can be so stupid. I've been seeing her for a while now. I told you about her yesterday!" She exclaimed.

He held his hand in place, holding the card between his fingers, and looked up, trying to remember.

"No. Not ringing any bells." He said, completely ignoring Larxene's insult.

"You're really are thick."

"I think you're on to something there." He replied sarcastically, throwing his card into the center of the hat placed on the white-wash floor.

"Cheater." She said, as yet another card spiraled out of control into a corner of Luxord's room.

"And playing fair would be fun how?" He asked, making a perfect shot bounce off the rim of the hat into it.

"Bastard." She mumbled under her breathe as her last card failed to even come within feet of the top-hat.

"So who is this Namine' girl that you're apparently seeing now." He said, focusing his dark blue eyes on Larxene's blue-gray ones.

"This Namine' girl is nice, sweet, cheerful, beautiful, and basically the exact opposite of me." She said, putting air quotes around the 'Namine' girl' part of her sentence.

"That makes total sense." He said with his usual, Luxord patented sarcasm.

"Don't be an ass. I really like her." larxene said, threateningly.

"Since when did you actually _like _things?" He asked while leaning back on his chair.

"Shut up." She said, giving him a second death glare for the day.

* * *

"So now he wants to meet you." She said while stroking the other ones fair hair.

"Sounds fine. Luxord seems nice. If he's like you then I'll like him." Namine' said while nuzzling into Larxene's chest.

"That's the problem. He _is_ like me."

Namine' rose her head to meet Larxene's eyes.

"How is that bad?" She said, tilting her not-so-innocent head. A thing that always made Larxene do anything she asked.

"Because he's an ass. A jerk. And he's definitely NOT nice." Larxene said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Then why are you friends with him?"

"We work that way. We're both cynical people who hate everything.....mostly everything." She said after Namine' furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess that makes sense........not really." She said.

"I'm just weird."

"And that's exactly why I like you." Namine' said, resting her head back onto Larxene's chest.

* * *

"Namine', right?"

"Yes."

"So did your mom name you after a type of tree or river system? I hear naming like that is popular these days." Luxord said, nonchalantly.

Larxene's eyes narrowed into slits as she crossed her arms. A clear warning that someone or something was about to die. Namine' only blinked in surprise.

"Uhh....no, I don't really know why I'm named that. Why are you named Luxord?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I used to have a quote unquote real name. Then we came here and the almighty and powerful Xemnas gave us new and improved super sleek named. All with X's in them for some reason." He said dully.

"Oh...." Namine' said dumbly.

the minutes ticked by like years as all three sat at the kitchen table in silence. Larxene was glaring daggers at Luxord as he stared up at the ceiling looking extremely bored; while Namine' tapped the table nervously, desperately thinking of something to say.

"You're friends with that Roxas kid aren't you." He asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

She jumped at Luxord's sudden decision to speak again.

"Yes....I'm friends with him."

"D'you hear that he wears dresses? Well I guess you would know since you're friends with him. I bet he borrows dresses from you all the time." Luxord said, smiling at Namine's red face.

"Luxord." Larxene said warningly.

"Eh....I don't care if he does. I was just wondering...... Does he?"

"No he doesn't." Namine' said, looking down at the table.

"Boring. Anyways......So you like Larxene eh?"

"Yes I do." She said, still focusing on the table as if it were the most interesting thin ever created.

"Really? She seems hardly your type."

"I guess I'm not so easy to read."

"Oh! This ones got some spice in her." Luxord said, still sounding very bored.

"Luxord." Larxene said again, rage filling into her eyes and shooting imaginary arrows at Luxord's body.

"I'm just saying. You and I would have gone way better. But then you had to go all Lesbian on me." Luxord said to Larxene.

Her eyes widened in horror. Luxord never spoke to anyone about his feelings for her before. Why was he doing it now? Was he jealous of Namine'?

"Yeah.....too bad." Namine' said icily.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. Luxord is an ass. He just has no filter." Larxene said to the quiet Namine' as they entered her perfect white room.

Namine' didn't respond, instead she thrusted Larxene into the side wall and forced her mouth against the others. Her hands moved up Larxene's back as the two grinded their hips together. Rarely was Namine' so dominant, she was usually only like this when Larxene asked for it. Namine' broke apart from her kiss and pushed Larxene onto the bed.

"Nam. What are-" Larxene was cut off as Namine' kissed her again, this time more passionately and began to unbutton Larxene's pants.

"Luxord has nothing on me." Namine' said through a gasp as she slid her hand under Larxene's pants and began to kiss her again.

Larxene loved _Namine'-is-jealous-of-Luxord-and-is-proving-him-wrong _sex.

* * *

**_I love the ending! Oh little mischievous and insanely jealous Namine'. It was a bit challenging to write this, trying to get into Namine' and Larxene's head instead of Roxas and Axel's. But it was still fun to write! i hope you guys like my first attempt!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks again (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	2. Sneaking

**_Note: Sorry for the forever long wait for this chapter! I've been super busy lately. But I hope you all like this one!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hears *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

"So you're saying Luxord likes her?" Roxas asked while blowing into his cup to cool off the tea.

"Yeah! And he just said it right out in the open to. He wasn't even secretive about it at all!" Namine' said.

"Maybe he's just being a jerk and wants to freak you out?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe...." She said, dismissively.

"He's probably just trying to protect Larxene." Axel said from the seat next to Roxas.

Both blondes looked at him in surprise.

"What? I can have my moments to philosophical smartness too." He pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes at him.

"Axel does have a point." Namine' said.

"See? I'm smart!" Axel said victoriously.

"No not that." She said, thinking.

Axel deflated and pouted again.

"Maybe he's just trying to protect her because he thinks I may hurt her.....that makes a bit more sense than just him being a jerk." Namine' said thoughtfully.

"But that's still pretty weird of him. Why would he want to protect her? You wouldn't hurt a fly.....well, you would, but at least you don't _look_ it." Roxas said.

"That's still the part that doesn't really make sense." Namine' said.

"I've got an idea!" Roxas said gleefully.

Namine' leaned forward as Roxas told her of his plan while Axel asked over and over what they were talking about.

"That's BRILLIANT!" She exclaimed.

"What's brilliant?!!?!? Roxy, please tell me what's going on!" Axel whined, grabbing onto the blond's shoulder.

"No." He said firmly and pushed the whining Axel off.

"Fine. Go and have your super secret fun adventure. See if I care." He said, crossing his arms.

"OK!" They both said and darted out of the kitchen, leaving a flabbergasted Axel alone in his chair.

".....I was being sarcastic....." He said to himself.

* * *

The hallway was eerily quiet as the two super secretive agents Namine' and Roxas walked down it. The hall also looked dark, mostly due to the fact that Roxas insisted that they wear sun glasses 'to hide their faces'. But she knew he just wanted to wear them for the secretive agent effect.

"Code: blue falcon green monkey is a go!" Roxas whispered as he somersaulted down the hallway.

Namine' couldn't help but giggle at Roxas's absurdity and walk normally.

He stopped at Larxene's door, crouching low to avoid 'being seen'. He pressed his ears against it to hear any signs of life; he heard none.

"She's flown the coop." He said, dashing across the hall toward Luxord's room. Roxas did the same thing and heard nothing, again. So the two moved on to the library to see if either one was there.

Namine' arrived at the library entrance first. The familiar large oak shelves spanning as far as the eye could see and the strong smell of books made her relax. At least, until she saw Luxord and Larxene conversing on the two overstuffed chairs next to the lit fireplace.

* * *

"Why did you have to be such an idiot the other day?" Larxene asked, obviously angered.

"Me? The idiot? I wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. It was you being the idiot." Luxord replied.

"Oh really? I'm not the one who admitted to having feelings for you!" She shot back.

Luxord only smirked at the remark.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I wasn't serious Larxene. I mean c'mon. I can do way better than you." He responded.

Larxene rolled her eyes and said, "I'll just take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't." He said curtly, and laughing at her heated glare.

"You're a jerk."

"I'm quite aware of that." He said.

Larxene rolled her eyes at him for the umpteenth time and turned her focus to the fire. The orange-red flames licked the wood and danced about without a care in the world.

"I did it to see how she'd react." Luxord said after a few minutes of silence.

"Because that makes total sense." She said sarcastically.

"I think she took it quite well actually. She didn't explode in my face and has made no attempts on my life....yet." He said.

"I still don't understand why you did that though." She said.

He was about to respond when a crash from the entrance area of the library caught both of their attention.

"NAMINE'?!?!?" Larxene practically shouted.

Axel, Roxas, and Namine' were all heaped up in a pile on the floor in front of the entrance. All of them as red as Axel's hair.

* * *

Namine' and Roxas listened and watched the conversation from a distance, nodding at each other and sometimes whispering to themselves when Luxord made a rude remark (which was often). Unfortunately for the two sleuths, Axel deemed it necessary to interrupt them and whine to Roxas.

"Roxy! What are you two doing in the library?" He asked, surprising both of them.

"Axel shut up! They'll hear us!" Roxas said rather loudly.

"Oh! Are you two spying? On who?" Axel asked in a not so whisper-like whisper.

"Larxene and Luxord, now shut it!" Roxas said.

Axel pouted and began browsing the books in the vicinity. He found an interesting book about Ox's and Goats, it was a faded green color with gold lettering, and decided to bring it down. the only problem was that it was right above his ever so annoyed boyfriend. Axel shrugged and went for it; he got the book, but also tripped over Roxas and tried to grab Namine' to keep his balance but only pulled her down with them. All three of them landed on the floor and made their presence known to Larxene and Luxord.

* * *

After the accident and everyone dispersed, Namine' went to her room to vent her anger by sketching (a common thing she does). A knock came from her door, she didn't bother to ask who it was, she knew it was Larxene.

"Come in!" She said, keeping her focus on the drawing she was making.

Larxene entered and closed the door. She walked up to Namine' and whispered a 'hey' then kissed her forehead.

Namine' also responded with a 'hey', but didn't look up.

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

Namine' moved her hands to show a picture of a certain blond-haired, blue eyed, goatee having man being lit on fire.

"Is that....uhm.....Luxord?" She gulped.

Namine' nodded and continued her drawing. Larxene decided to leave her alone and lay on her bed for a few minutes (the wrath of Namine' is not enjoyable).

"Sorry for spying on you." Namine' said after putting her drawing down on her wood desk.

"It's fine." Larxene said, closing her eyes, about to fall asleep.

Namine' rose from her chair and got onto the bed, straddling Larxene. This got her attention.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry babe." she said, mock pouting and cupping Larxene's face with her hand while the other rested on her lower stomach.

"Well......it did startle me." Larxene said innocently.

"I'm sure it did." She said, moving her lower hand south.

Larxene was done with the teasing, she pulled Namine' forward and kissed her. Their tongues began to snake out and massage each other while Namine's began to struggle to unbutton Larxene's tight pants. Larxene had accomplished in removing Namine's shirt and reversed their positions, now Larxene was on top and began to attack her neck. Namine' gasped in pleasure and writhed under her.

Larxene could definitely get used to _Namine'-is-jealous-of-Luxord-and-is-proving-him-wrong _sex.

* * *

**_I just couldn't leave Roxas and Axel out for long haha! And of course he has to ruin everything. What was Luxord going to say? 0.o Super fun to write and Jealous Namine' is awesome (and horny) :D_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks again (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	3. Answers

**_Note: Again, I'm sorry for the lateness, I've been super-mega busy and it doesn't seem to let up any time soon. I'll try to stay on top of this. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

"I wonder what he was going to say...." Namine' thought aloud.

"Probably something stupid like 'oh grr....I'm a badass and such so I don't need a reason.'" Larxene said, imitating Luxord with an angry face and deep voice.

Namine' giggled and buried her head into Larxene's lap. Larxene smiled to herself and stroked the silky smooth skin of her lover. _This is nice.... _She thought, closing her eyes and relaxing with Namine' almost asleep (she can sleep anywhere) in her lap. So naturally this was perfect timing for Roxas to burst through her door and dive behind the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!?!?!?" Larxene shouted as she darted upwards, causing Namine' to jolt to the ground and awaken.

"Oww!!" She yelped.

Larxene turned around to tend to her now (slightly bruised) girlfriend.

"If he asks. I'm not here!" Roxas whisper/yelled.

A look of confusion made itself known on Larxene's face as she assisted Namine' onto her bed.

"What?"

"If Axel shows up. I'M. NOT. HERE." Roxas shout/whispered again, returning his head under the covers.

"Why would he come-"

As if on cue, Axel came barreling into Namine's room. A lustful glare in his eyes.

"Have either of you seen my Roxy Woxy?" He asked, a grin upon his lips.

"Haven't seen him all day..." Namine' said, while rubbing her hurt noggin.

Axel's grin faded and he darted off to the next room in pursuit of his quarry.

A few awkward seconds passed before Roxas very quietly whispered, "Is he gone?"

"I think so." Larxene said, still very much perplexed.

Roxas breathed out a sigh of relief and arose from behind the bed.

"Now what was all of that about?" Larxene asked, frustration kicking in.

"Axel....is trying...... to....... 'seduce' me." Roxas said, shudders running down his spine.

Larxene couldn't help but smirk at the blond's reaction and word choice.

"I didn't know Axel was so suave." Namine' said, massaging her scalp where a painful bump had formed.

"He's not suave! He's thick as the door!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing at said door.

"He did come up with a new nickname......Roxy Woxy." Namine' said, giggling.

".....Shut up...." Roxas half-heartedly said. His face now a crimson red.

* * *

Larxene comfortably lounged upon Namine's soft as rabbits fur bed. She loved napping on it. For one the blanket on her was the softest thing ever; and secondly, laying in bed and cuddling with her Nam Nam was always a plus. Also, Namine's bed was so much more comfortable for some odd reason. Namine' logged off of her computer and rose, stretching out all of her muscles. Larxene liked it when Namine' stretched, her shirts were always just long enough to cover her belly when her arms would be at her sides, so when she stretched and yawned, Larxene could always see a bit of her olive toned stomach. Namine' then yawned lightly and walked over to the bed, Larxene shifted to the side and patted the soft mattress, beckoning her to join. She smiled and gently placed herself next to Larxene, shifting herself up and snuggling into the crest of her arm. A few minutes of enjoyable silence passed before Namine' spoke.

"I didn't realize Roxas had a new nickname."

Larxene grinned and said, "Yeah, and I thought Roxy by itself was bad. Now Roxy Woxy? I feel sorry for him."

"Me too...." She said, splaying with the others hand.

"But I gotta say. My nickname for you is awesome. Nam Nam." Larxene said, looking down into deep blue eyes, smiling.

Namine' giggled lightly.

"Yes. It is a good nickname. Larxypants." She said, grinning.

"Uhm.....that's a new one." Larxene said, raising her eyebrow in surprise and suspicion.

"I just made it up." She said, smiling innocently.

"I'd prefer Larxy." She said.

"But Larxypants has such a nice ring to it." Namine' replied, beginning to bring out her defense crushing pout.

* * *

"So how's lovergirl doing?" He asked, a smirk playing itself upon his lips.

"Call her lovergirl one more time and I will be wearing your skin tomorrow." Larxene hissed.

"Calm down. Why so angry?"

"Axel's an idiot."

"Well that's a given." He replied.

"Yeah, but since Namine's friends with him, and his birthday is coming up, I have to get him a present." She said all in one breath.

"Lame." He said simply.

"I know. So now I've been freaking out on what to get the fiery spazz."

"He'll probably want something stupid like action figures. Knowing him." He said, rolling his eyes.

"That gives me an idea. Thanks Luxord." Larxene said as she arose and darted out of the library.

"No problem." He said smugly.

Before she exited she stopped herself and turned around to face him sitting on the cushioned chairs.

"Oh...and by the way, I still haven't forgotten about that little outburst the other day. We'll talk about it later." She said, then left.

".....Damn...."

* * *

"Have you gotten Axel his birthday gift yet?" Namine' asked.

"Oh I have something alright." Larxene said mischevously.

"Really? And what would that be?" She asked.

"I can't tell you. It's already wrapped and no one can know." Larxene said, a playful smirk forming.

"But I wanna know." She whined.

"And you'll find out....."

Namine's face brightened.

"....when he opens it." She said, grinning.

"But you don't even know if he'll like it!" Namine' whined harder (Larxene is a bit of a sadist when it comes to letting Namine' know secrets).

"I do. He'll love it." She said confidently.

Namine' sat down on her bed and pouted, folding her arms and looking at the floor. It took every ounce of strength Larxene had to not tell her what she had gotten Axel for his birthday (which is totally awesome by the way).

"Fine. If you won't tell me what I got him. I won't tell you." She said finally.

Larxene couldn't help but laugh.

"But you already told me what you got him." She said.

"I bet you can't remember!" She said very much like a child.

"Yeah I do." She responded.

"No you don't." Namine' said, crossing her arms and pouting her bottom lip.

Larxene knew where this would go, a back and forth that Namine' could do for literally hours.

"Yes I do. You painted him a picture of Roxas wearing the dress he made him." She said.

"Damn.....you and you're memory." Namine' said.

"It has been known to foil people's plans quite often." Larxene said, smirking, then hugging Namine' and kissing her forehead (Larxene is an entire head taller than Namine', so she really kissed the top of her head).

* * *

"So what is Larxypants getting him?" He asked.

Namine' stared daggers at him.

"Roxas, you are not allowed to say that. The nickname has specific rights for my use only. Say it again and feel mine wrath." She said.

"Whatever. So what did she get him?"

"She hasn't told me......" Namine' said, looking at the floor.

Roxas tried to cover up his giggles but failed to do so miserably.

"What's so funny?" She asked threateningly.

"You're dating her. And she hasn't told you what she got Axel for his birthday." He said, still giggling.

"I fail to see any funnny-ness in that." She said, eyes full bore glaring at Roxas.

"It just doesn't really make sense as to why she wouldn't tell you."

"She's allowed to keep her own secrets if she wants to. I don't own her soul or anything." Namine' said, getting angry.

"Uh...yes you do."

"No I don't." She replied quickly.

"Namine'. Since when are you one to let ANYONE keep a secret to themselves? You know what's going on right up to date, you're like, Castle Oblivion News, channel 304."

"Except that's not a channel." She said, still being childishly stubborn.

"I was kidding. But seriously. This is going to eat away at you until you find out what she got him."

"No. I'll give her space. If she doesn't wanna tell me, then fine." Namine' said, raising her head pompously.

"Yeah. That'll last about two more hours." Roxas said.

"At least I know what I'm getting Axel for his birthday. Mister 'perfect' boyfriend." She shot back.

".....Shut up...."

* * *

**_What did Larxene get Axel? And why has Roxas still not gotten him anything? Why am I asking questions?!?!?! Anywho, this chapter was really fun and surprisingly easy to write. I hope you all enjoyed it!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_thanks for reading (Review!)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	4. Doubtful and Meddlesome

**_Note: SUPER FREAKING LATE I KNOW! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to work on my baby *Tear*. Anyways, I really like this chapter and hope you all do too._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon and Namine' was in the mood for prying.

"So...." She started.

"So...?" Larxene said.

"About that-" Before she could even say it, Larxene cut her off with a sharp 'No!'

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" She said defensively.

Larxene only looked at her and smirked.

"It was not going to be about that!"

Larxene continued to smirk at her flustered Nam Nam.

"I swear!" She said.

"Ok. Then what were you going to ask me?" Larxene asked, knowing Namine' had nothing to respond with.

She fumbled for words until Larxene said, "That's what I thought."

Namine' gave an exasperated sigh and clinged onto Larxene as her weight made both of them fall onto Namine's (mega-super-soft-crazy-comfy) bed.

"Why won't you tell me?" She whined. Placing her head onto Larxene's shoulder.

"Because...." Larxene said, obviously enjoying the situation.

"Because why?" Namine' asked, trying to break Larxene's defenses with her pouting.

"Because I can't tell you." Larxene responded, grinning.

Namine' grumbled something angrily under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said your hair looks nice." She said innocently.

* * *

Namine' let out a groan causing Roxas to pull his nose out of his graphic novel.

"What now?" He asked.

"Same thing." She responded, then smacking her forehead on the kitchen table and resting it on the cool metal surface.

"Wow, you are really nosy."

"I can't help it." She said miserably, "Especially when your own girlfriend won't tell you what she got one of your stupid friends for their stupid birthday."

"I'm dating said stupid friend of yours." He said, beginning to turn into super protective Roxas.

"Sorry.....I'm just stressed...." She said, finally lifting her head up.

"I can tell."

"I just don't like the fact that Larxene doesn't trust me enough to tell me a secret. I feel like she can't trust me at all."

Roxas knew he had to be supportive now and moved his chair next to hers and laid a comforting hand upon her small shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I bet she just likes messing with you."

"I guess....but sometimes I feel like I don't even know her. Maybe I rushed into this...."

_Uh-oh....Not good. _Roxas thought as he hugged her to himself.

"You guys did just start dating, so you two can't know everything about each other right off the bat now, can you?"

Namine' nodded.

"See? I'm sure everything is going to be fine. You're still new to her and she is new to you, there's obviously going to be some mess ups and miscommunication. You need to just relax." He said soothingly.

Namine' looked up at Roxas then hugged him (to the point where he couldn't breathe).

"Thanks Roxas! This is why we're friends!"

".....Ack.....Elcum...." He wheezed out.

"What?"

Namine' realized that Roxas couldn't breathe and let go of him.

"....Sorry..." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok.....And your welcome." He said, rubbing his now collapsed lungs.

* * *

Namine' browsed the library bookshelves as Larxene sat down next to a fire, immersed in her reading.

"Hey Larxene?" Namine' asked.

"Yes babe?" She looked up from her book.

"Do you not trust me?"

Larxene closed her book and eyed Namine' suspiciously.

"No. I completely trust you. Why do you ask?"

"No reason...." She said, her back turned to Larxene, still apparently engrossed in the bookshelf.

Larxene rose and hugged Namine' from behind.

"There's a reason. There's _always _a reason when it involves you." Larxene whispered into Namine's ear.

"Well. It's just. The whole thing with Axel and his birthday present. You still haven't told me what you got him, and that got me thinking. If she can't tell me this, what else has she been holding back? And that just led to more upsetting thoughts....." She trailed off.

Larxene turned her around and looked deeply into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Namine', I trust you. I have told you everything (aside from Axel's present) and I trust you. I won't tell you what I got for Axel because I know he'll like it and...." She mumbled something Namine' couldn't hear.

"What?"

Larxene mumbled again, this time it was a bit louder but still incoherent.

"Larxene!" She said with a sharp sigh.

She shifted her feet a few times before finally answering her soon to be furious Nam Nam.

"....It's fun to mess with you...." She said as quietly as possible.

"I don't think it's funny." Namine' said, her fury boiling up. If there was one thing she hated more than anything, was people messing with her because it's 'funny' (even though she does it to others all the time).

"I'm sorry Nam Nam." Larxene said, hugging her tightly.

After a few minutes and Larxene's own version of a pouty face (which really just made her look angrier. But somehow it works on Namine'), Namine' sighed and hugged Larxene back.

"It's OK." She said, burying her head in Larxene's shoulder.

* * *

"This sucks." Larxene sighed out as she leaned back on the stainless steel chair.

"Not anymore you don't." He said under his breath.

"Idiot." She responded.

Larxene had decided to get something to eat and ran into Luxord sitting at the table while Saix stood by the sink cleaning something she couldn't see.

"Anyways, why does 'this' suck?" He asked, sipping on some nasty black mucus like substance in his cup.

"Namine' doesn't think I trust her and she's starting to doubt our relationship."

"....And that's bad?" He said.

Larxene responded by hurling a cup in his direction, barely missing his stupid face as the cup shattered into a million pieces on the wall behind him. Saix immediately turned and scolded Larxene, she apologized and said she'd buy him a new one.

"Good, you have no idea how expensive it gets to replace kitchen items with a house full of people with anger management problems." Saix said, then returned to cleaning what one would guess as silverware.

"I really don't like seeing her like this." Larxene said, resuming her previously held conversation with Luxord.

"All you have to do is tell her what you got Axel and then bump uglies or whatever it is you do and then everything will be fine." Luxord said, a smile playing upon his lips, showing perfectly white teeth.......deceivingly white teeth.

"You're right, about the Axel gift part....pervert. I just need to tell her. Thanks." Larxene said as she arose and left the kitchen.

"I aim to please." Luxord said to himself.

Saix heard his sarcastic remark and snorted to himself.

"What's so funny?" He asked, getting up himself to look Saix in the face. His X-scarred face.

"You and her." He said, smiling.

Luxord eyed him coldly, "What about her and me?"

"Nothin'." He said.

"Saix, if you still want your testicles attached to your body tomorrow you will tell me what is so funny about myself and Larxene."

Saix smiled and giggled then spoke.

"You obviously like her."

"No I don't."

"You have a horrible poker face." Saix began to laugh at his own pun, then decided it was so funny he needed to explain it to Luxord. "Get it, because you're amazing at poker but you can't hide your attraction to Larxene."

"I don't like her. And how would you know?"

"I'm in this kitchen a lot. So often in fact, that people don't realize I'm here and start spilling their guts about everything that's going on with them, after a while I start to piece things together and notice things. Anyways, I know more about everyone in this castle than they think I know about them."

"Yeah right."

"Oh, and I know what Larxene got Axel for his birthday too." Saix added.

* * *

**_Gasp, what is the damn thing Larxene got Axel?!!?!? Anywho, only one-ish more chapter to go (as far as you all know) muahahahahaha! Hope you all liked it. Sorry for the ridiculous lateness of it._**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	5. Revealed

**_Note: OK! I'm getting back into the flow of things! yay! Anyways, this one was originally going to be the last chapter, but then this whole thing exploded into craziness.....so I must continue it further. Hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear*_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

* * *

Luxord lounged on his chair, throwing cards into a dark black top-hat placed upside down in the middle of the room. _I don't like Larxene......do I? _He thought as he tossed another card perfectly into the bland black hat.

He was pulled from his thoughts when a knocking came from his door. He didn't bother to reply, he knew who it was.

Larxene entered the room and plopped down on her usual spot on his white-sheeted twin bed.

"Can I help you?"

"It worked." She said, smiling to herself.

"What did?" He already knew the answer before she responded.

"Telling Namine' what I got for Axel. It went over well." She said, he could see a smile forming on her pale pink lips.

_Were her teeth always so white.....and nice?_ He thought to himself. _No, I'm just thinking about her because Saix thinks I like her....which I don't....right?_

A silence had hung in the air while Luxord thought of his dilemma until Larxene spoke again.

"So. What do you think of Namine'?"

"What about her?"

"Well do you like her?"

"She's fine. You seem to be less of a bitch, so that's good." He said dismissively.

"Thanks. So kind." Larxene said.

* * *

The next day Larxene decided to stay inside with Namine', who dedicated this day to do her laundry.

"Namine'? How is that you have SO MUCH CLOTHING?" Larxene said in astonishment as she pulled the third basket (which wasn't the last of Namine's laundry) into her room.

"If I didn't have all these clothes, then I couldn't dress up and look bootyful for you." Namine' said as she hugged Larxene and smiled up at her.

"This is very true." Larxene said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Namine' grinned and returned to her seemingly unending mountain of clothes in the corner of her room. Larxene helped put her clothing in the double-wide walk-in closet that could serve as a second room if it weren't for Namine's millions of shirts, shoes, pants, etc.

The two worked together to tackle the mound of laundry for a few more minutes until Larxene stopped and asked, ""Hey Nam?"

"Yes hun?"

"Has Luxord been acting weird towards you lately?"

"Well he doesn't really talk to me....or acknowledge my existence. So I don't know."

"Oh...ok."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He's been acting all weird towards me in the past few days. But I can't think of what I've done, I've really only been with you." She said, sitting down on the still enormous mound of Namine's laundry.

"How has he been acting differently towards you?" Namine' asked as she sat herself down next to Larxene, resting her head on her Larxypants' shoulders.

"I can just tell. I've known him for a long time and he just doesn't seem like himself lately."

"So is he more of an ass or less? Because less would be better in my opinion." Namine' said, giggling a little.

"Har har." Larxene said.

"I was only teasing." She said.

"It's just weird y'know. He seems completely different."

"Then maybe you should talk to him about it." Namine' said.

"You know what. You're right. Thanks Nam Nam." Larxene said as she kissed Namine' on the forehead then left.

"Great. Now I have to do all of this laundry myself.....or I could get Roxas to help me....." Namine' began to giggle to herself as she left her room in pursuit of said boy.

* * *

Larxene approached Luxord's room and entered, not bothering to knock (being a lesbian and friends with a guy for so long means there is no privacy between the two).

"Hey Lux I wanted to- Oh God!" She recoiled in horror at the sight of the very much bare-butt naked Luxord.

"Larxene what the hell?!?!?!?" He yelped as she dashed back behind his door.

"Sorry.....I didn't know you were naked." She said sheepishly.

"That's what happens when you burst into my room without knocking first!"

"I just said I was sorry! What were you doing?" She called past the door.

"I just got done taking a shower." He responded.

Luxord gave out an exasperated grunt and told her to come in. She placed herself in her usual spot on the corner of his bed. Luxord had now placed boxers on and began placing a shirt over himself. Larxene had a chance to see his body, and it was a nice one at that. His chest slightly puffed with his pec muscles while his slender waist attracted the eye down toward his ever-so-cute 'V' under his noticeable six-pack.

After he pulled his shirt on he asked, "Now. What was so important that you had to barge in here while I was undressing?"

"First off. I didn't 'barge in', I calmly walked in. Second, I wanna talk to you."

"Larxene, I'm flattered, but no. I would not like to have a three-way with you and Namine'. She seems like she'd be too submissive. I like a woman who takes control."

She responded by throwing a pillow in his direction, hitting him in the side.

"Very threatening." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her, then rose deciding to sit at his desk.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

She decided to just up and say it, "Why have you been acting weird to me lately?"

Luxord was taken off guard and stared at her for a few seconds before thinking of an excuse to say.

"I haven't been acting weird toward you. You've just been with Namine' 24/7."

"Don't do this Lux. Is it something I did?"

Though Larxene would never admit to it, she cared for Luxord like a brother and would do anything for him (except the sexing part of course).

Luxord shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not knowing how to respond.

"Lux....?" She asked with concern written on her (99% of the time angry) face; something he didn't want to look at right now.

"I.....I....I don't know...." He said lamely.

"Luxord." She said sharply.

"It's nothing that....just.....I...." Luxord rose and came close to Larxene, closer than friends get. He studied her beatiful face, the angular and high cheekbones with her gray-blue eyes that looked like ice and seemed to read your every thought (he always loved her eyes). His heart began beat out of his chest as he heard it thump in his ears. It was now or never.

"Lux what are-?"

He leaned in and forced his lips upon her half open ones. His goatee uncomfortably scratched at her smooth skin. He brushed his hand up her thighs as he reached his other hand up to cup her cheek. The moment quickly ended as Larxene ripped away from his hungry lips and swatted at his greedy hands as she said, "WHAT THE HELL LUXORD?!?!?!?!"

"I'm sorry....I just.....I-" He didn't finish his sentence as she bolted out of the room, mumbling to herself.

".....I like you...." He said to himself as he collapsed on his bed, head in hands, "I'm such and idiot."

* * *

Namine' had succeeded in capturing Roxas and forcing him to help her finish the enormous pile of laundry she still had after Larxene left. Afterwards the two decided to hang out in the kitchen and snack. They were greeted by a very bubbly Demyx and his large blond mohawk as he hugged/tackled Roxas to the ground.

"ROXY! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!!!!!" He squealed as he continued to squeeze poor Roxas.

"Dem, I just saw you a few hours ago." He wheezed out.

"Still....it seems like so far away." He said dreamily, as if remembering what had happened in a dreamlike flashback sequence.

"uhh....Demyx....I don't think Roxas can breathe with you hugging him like that." Namine' said.

Demyx realized that Roxas's face had been turning blue and let go of him quickly and apologized. He turned to Namine' and smiled then hugged her as gently as he could, which still knocked the wind out of her.

"Hey Demyx. What are you up to?" She asked after she sat down and recovered.

Demyx dramatically plopped himself down on the chair opposite her and sighed obnoxiously.

"Oh......nothin'...."

Neither believed him.

"What's wrong Dem?" Roxas asked.

"Well.....it's with Zexion....." He trailed off.

Both Roxas and Namine' became immediately concerned.

"What did he do? I swear if he hurt you in any way...." Roxas trailed off with death threats and spoke of very violent ends for Zexion (one including a blender and teddy bears).

"It's just....." Demyx began to tear up.

"This must be serious. Demyx, you can tell us, we're here for you." Namine' said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Well......Zexion doesn't wanna watch High School Musical with me because he said it's for kids or pre-teen girls who have no friends and have fallen in love with no talent worthless excuses for actors and have lost touch with reality. But I still WANNA WATCH HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!" He said all in one breath.

Roxas smacked his forehead with his hand while saying, "Demyx, I hate you."

Namine' giggled at the fuming Roxas and dramatically weeping Demyx.

* * *

**_Poor Demyx.....haha. This chapter is building up for some intenseness. And GASP, Lux kissed Larxene?!!?!? How is Namine' gonna take that (if she even finds out)?_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


	6. Chaotic and Confused

**_Note: Yay! The final chapter! It's not too upbeat and happy until the end. This is a pretty long chapter (in comparison to the previous ones) and I like it. Many thanks to my friend J.S. for keeping me inspired to actually finish this and giving me advice on each chapter. And also to you for reading this and to the people who have reviewed this and stuck with it until the end. You're awesome!_**

**_Disclaimer: After hours spent slaving over the games, and research, I've found that I own zero of Kingdom Hearts *Tear_**

**_Warning: This story contains girls who like girls and some awkward moments. Shield your eyes if offended easily, or simply don't read it :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Namine' hadn't seen Larxene for a few days now and began to feel worried for her. This wasn't like Larxene to be antisocial, with her at least, and lock herself away. Since the start of their relationship the two had been inseparable, with one basically living in the others room. She decided that it was time they had a talk and find out why Larxene seems so odd lately. Namine' exited her room and walked toward Larxene's at the end of the hallway, right next to Roxas' room. She paused at Larxene's door. A black X with Two vertical lines next to it stared back at her. She knocked, but there came no response. She knocked again. Still no response.

"Larxene?" She called at the door, "Are you in there? I need to talk to you."

No sound came from her room acknowledging movement.

"I'm pretty sure she's not in there." Came a voice from her right.

Axel.

"I haven't seen her all day. Or heard her in the room."

He gently closed the door and smiled back at Namine'. She titled her head in confusion.

"He's sleeping." He said, answering her question as if he could read her mind.

She nodded and then sighed, leaning against her girlfriends door.

"Why are you looking for her?" He asked, running a hand through his thick red hair.

"I haven't seen her in a while. I'm beginning to get worried." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"I think you're right. I haven't seen her around here in a few days as well. It's a bit odd for her. Usually she's either in your room, like me with my Roxy, or holed up in there." He said, indicating her room with a jerk of his head.

"I've searched this whole freaking castle. She's nowhere to be seen." Namine' sighed out.

"Have you checked Luxord's room? She's friends with him right?"

Of course. How could Namine' forget? Luxord, Larxene's best, and only, friend. She quickly thanked Axel and dashed off to find Luxord. If he wasn't in his room, he'd be in the library.

* * *

She sat on the chair, gazing up at the pastel gray sky above her. Looks like rain, she thought. Just then the first drops began to lightly patter against the window pain above her.

Larxene had always like the astronomy room in Castle Oblivion. Only she, Luxord, and Xemnas knew about it. Probably for good reason. The room is a very secluded area, which would be perfect for some private nights of cuddling or more. The only way in is through a steep spiral stairway behind an alcove at one of the corners in the castle.

For the past few days Larxene had found refuge in this orbital room. She felt at home in the worn leather chair nestled next to one side of the circular uninterrupted walls, and knew that no one would find her unless she wanted to be found. She looked around at the shelves lining the walls, covered with books about what one would guess be astrology, and sighed. She'd been hiding up here for a few days, thinking about what she had done with Luxord. More like, what he had done to her. She put her fingers up to her lips absentmindedly.

Why had he kissed her? She never realized that Luxord had had feelings for her. And why hadn't she told Namine'? It wasn't her fault, yet guilt flooded through her every time she thought about what had transpired a few days ago. She needed to tell Namine'. For good or worse, she needed to know.

* * *

Namine' had scoured the library for several minutes until giving up and backtracking to Luxord's room. She was in luck.

"Who's there?" The disembodied voice asked miserably.

"It's Namine'. Can I come in?" She called out.

Luxord's heart sank. It took him several minutes before he could get enough courage to open the door and face the person who would most certainly end him.

"Hey Luxord." She said as she glided past him into his room.

He could feel his heart thumping in his eardrums, he fumbled with the door to close it and fought himself to look calm and relaxed. A feat he couldn't accomplish.

Namine' seated herself on his bed, a habit of hers, and looked around his messy room, then at him. He looked absolutely horrible. His usually smooth gold tinted hair now a dark greasy brown from lack of personal hygiene and large, blackish bags had formed under his eyes from little to no sleep in the past few days, while his face had been slowly turning to a ghostly pale.

"So what do you want?" He asked. Very much afraid of her knowledge of his previous encounter with Larxene. His nervous twitching began to kick in. His heart beat like thunder in his chest.

"I was wondering if you knew where Larxene is. I haven't seen her in a few days." Namine' asked.

So she doesn't know, he thought, not yet at least. He took a moment to recover himself and think of an excuse.

"I'm not sure. To be honest I thought she was with you. She always is." He said, not intending to sound bitter.

"Oh. Ok." She said. Showing disappointment, "Well I'll be going then. Hopefully I can find her this time. Thanks anyway."

"Yep."

Namine' rose while Luxord's heart rate returned to human speed. She paused in the doorway and looked back at Luxord, taking in his haggard appearance one last time.

"Are you okay Luxord? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Just haven't been sleeping too well." He said, putting up an unconvincing half smile.

"Alright. See you later. Let me know if you see her around anywhere." She said as she departed his room and turned right.

Luxord breathed out relief.

I need to talk to Larxene before she tells Namine', he thought. He waited a few minutes to make sure Namine' was clear of the hallway and walked out of his room. If Namine' can't find her, then she didn't tell her about the astronomy room. She's got to be in there, he thought as he made his way in the opposite direction Namine' had gone.

* * *

Larxene let out a long sigh. I've been in this room for too long, she thought, looking up at the gray wall of sky. She sighed again and directed her gaze toward the floor. She thought of Namine' and what the whole thing with Luxord would mean to her. Nothing, right? He kissed her and she pulled away immediately. So why isn't she telling Namine' right at this moment?

The sound of footsteps pulled her from her reverie.

"Larxene?" The disembodied voice said.

She knew that voice from anywhere, she rose from her chair to meet the figure in the stairway.

"What do you want Luxord?" She asked, not even trying to mask her frustration with him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said, passing her, making sure to keep a wide birth between them, and leaned against a part of the ovular bookshelf.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said, her pale blue eyes glaring full bore into Luxord.

"Obviously there is since Namine' is still in the dark."

Larxene's eyes bulged in anger.

"How the hell would you know that?"

"She's been looking for you, checked the Castle a few times. Figured out you hadn't told her about this place or she would have found you by now." He said, avoiding her eyes. Taunting him with something he could never have.

"Yeah. I just needed some time to think." She said, biting her lip. A nervous habit she picked up from Namine'.

"And...?" He asked, moving a little closer to Larxene, mentally scolding himself while his body didn't listen.

"And I don't know. Ok? You kissed me. I had no idea you felt that way towards me at all. I thought we were friends. And only that." She said, exasperated.

"Larxene. Don't lie. You knew I liked you. Have always like you. Hell, I love-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" She shouted. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be good ol' Lux, with his smart ass smile and calm demeanor; not the pathetic form she sees now.

"Fine. But you can't deny that you've known."

It was true, at first they were just little hints at flirting, then it evolved into him blatantly advancing on her. She never wanted to admit to it. because truth be told, she liked him too. But then Namine' came along and stole her heart away. And now Luxord had been left in the dark.

"Yes. I do. but Lux I can't. I'm with Namine'." She said.

He looked at her, studied her features. The angular chin, pale blue eyes, blond hair, and lean figure.

"I see." He said, his heart turning to stone and cracking.

"Lux, we-"

"No. You don't have to say anymore. Goodbye Larxene." He said, turning and leaving.

* * *

Larxene exited the astrology room after a few more moments to herself. Knowing full well that her friendship with Luxord had been forever changed. She found Namine' searching around the library for the tenth time, embracing her and apologizing for having been gone so long.

"You're fine. I was just a little worried about you. Where'd you go?" She asked after a quick peck on Larxene's pale lips.

"Just in this secret place I go to think about things."

"Really? And where would that be?" She asked, a smile upon her bright pink lips.

"In the astrology room. Its secluded and kinda hard to find. Hence my going there to be alone." Larxene said, giving an awkward smile back.

"Oh. You should show it to me sometime."

There was a long pause afterward as Namine' nuzzled against Larxene, missing her lovers scent and touch while Larxene forged a mental battle with herself, trying to figure how to tell Namine'. If she even had the guts to do so.

Namine' could sense that something was wrong with Larxene, so she voiced her concern.

"You ok Larxy?"

Larxene's heart began to beat out of her chest as she fumbled with the right words to say. Perspiration formed on her fingers as she pulled away from Namine'.

"Well, actually no. I'm not ok. And there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Luxord descended the steps with a loss of purpose, unaware to the the fact that Marluxia was walking down the hallway he entered and ran directly into him.

"Oh. Sorry." Luxord mumbled.

"It's fine." Marluxia automatically responded, then noticed his haggard appearance, "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it." Luxord tried to brush past him but he blocked the path.

"Please. I'm your friend. I'm very much interested in what has happened to you." Marluxia said, displaying a wolfish grin.

"It's not important." He said, still trying to leave. He never felt comfortable around Marluxia. No one did, he suspected.

"By the looks of it you seem to be having relationship troubles. They chose someone over you didn't they?"

Bingo.

"How did you know?" Luxord asked dumbfounded.

"It happened to me. But I'm not giving up. And you shouldn't either."

"But there's no use...."

"Why don't we talk in my room? Come along." Marluxia turned, not waiting for a response.

Luxord reluctantly followed.

* * *

"EWWW!!!! She actually kissed Luxord?!?!?" Demyx squealed, making a puking face.

"No! He kissed her!" She said defensively.

"Doesn't matter." Roxas replied, smirking with Demyx at the kitchen table.

"Yes it does!" She said. Furious with the two blond idiots in front of her making light of the very serious situation.

"Calm down Nam. We're just joking around." Roxas said.

"I'm not-"

Roxas slammed his elbow into Demyx's ribs.

"Yeah. Jus' joking around." He wheezed. Feeling for anything broken.

"So are you two still together?" Roxas asked.

"Of course we are. It was just a kiss. And Luxord forced himself onto her." She said Luxord's name through clenched teeth.

"So I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess you're not a fan of Luxord at the moment." Roxas said with a smirk.

"Let's just say the next time I see him his testicles will be out the window faster than he can say 'hello' to me." She said, balling her hands into fists.

"Totally not the jealous type." Demyx said.

"Shut up Dem." Namine' said.

"Let's change the subject shall we? What are you getting for Axel?" Roxas asked the two.

"I'm getting him a book about Zombies." Demyx said triumphantly.

"Good choice. What about you Namine'?" Roxas asked.

"I'm painting a picture of him and you." She said, still thinking about Larxene and how many ways she can think of castrating Luxord.

"Awesome Nam." Demyx said smiling.

Roxas nodded in agreement.

"What are you getting him?" Namine' asked. Trying to distract herself.

"Uhh.....that's a good question." Roxas said.

"You still haven't gotten him anything?!?!" Demyx exclaimed, amazed that Roxas didn't have anything for Axel. Especially since his birthday is in a few days.

"I don't know what he wants!" Roxas shot back.

"He'd probably be content with your naked body wrapped around him." Namine' said, finally starting to relax and regain her sense of humor.

"That's true." Demyx agreed.

"You two suck." He said, not aware of the trap he set for himself.

"He'd probably be ok with you doing that too." Namine' added. Smiling at Roxas's bright red face.

* * *

**_WOOH! It's over! I'm kinda sad BUT, I will be writing more for these two, but they won't be the main characters anymore. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Look out for more!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

**_Thanks for reading (Review)_**

**_-Z.17-_**


End file.
